


I have sinned, not yet you haven't

by asnackdriver



Category: father francisco garupe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: My turn to make a request: Garupe + "Bless me father for I have sinned... 'not yet you haven't'."





	I have sinned, not yet you haven't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_adam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_adam/gifts).



You knew it was wrong to be so attracted to the priest but, try as you might you could never shake him from your mind.

You found yourself drifting off during mass, imagining what his plush lips would feel like against yours, what his large hands would feel like on your skin, how he would taste. You felt you were being tested and you were failing.

You spent several masses being a complete wreck. Your body blazed with need while your mind played through so many different fantasies.

During mass one day, you received communion from Father Garupe himself. You imagined how delicious it would be to reach under his robes and touch and taste him as you looked up at him. The need burning in your core causing you to clamp your legs shut. It was all you could do to hold yourself together until it was over. 

You left feeling shame and guilt from thinking of a holy man in such a way. You needed guidance and absolution.You were desperate for answers or, at the least, to be free from the oppressive desires you were feeling.

You decide the only recourse is confession. You arrive at the church, say a few prayers and light a candle before stepping into the booth. “Bless me Father for I have sinned…”

You lay your soul bare and confess. “I’ve had impure thoughts. Thoughts about a holy man.” You hear the priest shift before he says. “What sort of thoughts? It is important that you lay yourself bare to truly find peace.”

That voice… It was Father Garupe. You truly are being tested.

You take a deep calming breath before you begin. “I’ve wanted to taste one of the priests and for him to taste me in return.”

You hear a shaky breath released and the shift of fabric. “Continue my child.”

“I want to feel his hands on my body.” Another heavy breath from next to you and a rustling noise. “Go on.”

“I want to know him as a wife will know her husband.” A deep tremulous exhale comes from the other side of the divider. 

You sit in relative silence for what seems like an eternity. “You must focus your attention on the word and pray that you will be unburdened my child.” 

You felt guilt blaze across your skin as you left knowing the very man you desire so much heard all of your intimate desires about him. You tried to remind yourself that he is sworn to secrecy and that is part of his service, to hear the sins of others.

You were feeling lighter as you entered the church for mass the following week. Your mind was more clear as you prayed and studied the word.

It all came crashing down when communion was being given and you found yourself on your knees in front of him.

Father Garupe was giving the communion during this service. Immediately your body betrays you and you feel the familiar ache between your legs. You close your eyes and whisper a prayer “Forgive me, for I have sinned.”

Garupe steps in front of you at the same time the words leave your lips. He blesses the communion, you open your mouth and look up at him.

He places the wafer in your mouth, dragging his finger over your tongue and across your bottom lip slowly.

His voice barely audible as he looks down at you “Not yet you haven’t.”


End file.
